digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Champion Digimon (Part 2)
This is the second part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Champion (成熟期 Adult) level. For the other parts go to List of Champion Digimon (Part 1), List of Champion Digimon (Part 3) and List of Champion Digimon (Part 4). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Ebidramon Ebidramon is a Champion Level Crustacean Digimon that resembles a lobster. His name comes from "ebi", the Japanese word for shrimp, prawn or lobster, and dra'''gon. Digimon Adventure 02 There were three times when the DigiDestined encountered an Ebidramon. The first one was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings while the kids were destroying Control Spires in the frozen part of the Digital World. It attacked Cody and Joe in a cave after Cody and Digmon had already battled a Shellmon. Luckily, the other kids then destroyed the Control Spire and thus Gomamon was able to digivolve to Ikkakumon who then seemingly destroyed Ebidramon (though this seemed almost unnecessarily violent as Ebidramon had already been freed from the dark ring). The second Ebidramon appeared in the real world, together with many other Digimon and attacked a cargo ship, which was shown on the news. When the DigiDestined traveled around the world to bring all the Digimon back, Joe and Cody encountered an Ebidramon in Australia. Together with a Shellmon and a Gesomon it attacked Derek, an Australian DigiDestined, and his Digimon Crabmon but Ikkakumon and Armadillomon were able to drive them away until the rest of the Australian Digi-Destined herded them back upon Scorpiomon's defeat. The third being at the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers When Mephistomon used V-Pets to cause chaos in Earth's electronic network, an Ebidramon was able to Bio-Emerge in the real world. It appeared in Okinawa, where it attacked Henry and Terriermon. In the beginning, Terriermon wasn't able to deal some damage to the Digimon but when he digivolved to Gargomon he easily destroyed Ebidramon with his Bunny Pummel. '''Attacks * Twin Scissors (Twin Neptune): Crushes his foes with his lobster claws. * Lobster Step: Jumps over his enemies, impulsed by water-like energy and causing a burst of fire when landing on foes. It may cause Stun Status Error in the Video Game. ExVeemon ExVeemon is the Champion form of Veemon. He is generally regarded as a variation of Veedramon designed for hand-to-hand combat. He is the ancestor of Veedramon. In Japanese media, his name is written as XV-mon. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier ExVeemon was one of the Digimon that captured the mass-murderer IceDevimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 When Davis teamed up with Taichi Yagami Veemon became ExVeemon during both fights against Parallelmon. Digimon World DS ExVeemon digivolves from Veemon, and can digivolve further into Paildramon, Flamedramon, or Magnamon depending on its stats (for Flamedramon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Courage; for Magnamon, the Digi-Egg of Miracles). Attacks *'Vee-Laser' (X-Laser): Fires a laser from the X on his muscular chest. *'Critical Crunch' (Strong Crunch): A simple chomp from his mouth. *'Vee-Kick': A basic kick attack. *'Vee-Punch': A basic punch attack. *'X-Tornado': ExVeemon uses his wings to make a tornado to blow away his enemy. Variations / Subspecies * ExVeemon (Black/Virus) Fangmon Fangmon is a Demon Beast type Digimon. Attacks * Blast Coffin: A blast of dark energy from the mouth. * Snipe Steal: A swipe with the claws. Firamon Firamon is the Champion form of Coronamon. Firamon is a Beast Digimon resembling a lion. He is also known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky". He protects the historical remains in the Digital World, and is a good leader. Attacks * Flame Dive: Winds his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle. * Fira Claw: Winds his front leg(s) with fire and scratches the enemy. * Fira Bomb: Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. Flarerizamon Flarerizamon is a Champion Level Fire Digimon whose whole body is wrapped in flames. He is called FlareLizamon in Japan, and has an alternate dub name FlareLizardmon. Flarerizamon is a hot-blooded digimon who has both a heart that's hot as fire and the power of a dragon. The flames of his body are his high temperature skin burning, but because his skin has a surprising regenerative power, he can continue to burn until his breath is extinguished. In addition, the claws on both hands have become super-heated due to being scorched by the flames of his body, so the opponents that he tears up receive the double damage of being both lacerated and burned. Digimon Adventure 02 A Flarerizamon was seen as the partner of an American DigiDestined named Phil. He tried to stop a berserk Cherrymon on his own when Cherrymon was attacking a Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. Flarerizamon was joined by ExVeemon, Lillymon and Seadramon. After Centarumon, Frigimon and Tortomon saved the four Digimon and weakened Cherrymon, Flarerizamon combined his attack with Seadramon, Lillymon and ExVeemon's to knock it unconscious. Phil's Flarerizamon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon World Flarerizamon is a wild Digimon at Mt. Panorama. Digimon World 2 Flarerizamon digivolves from Elecmon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon or Vermilimon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Flarerizamon is a Champion level Fire deck Digimon card. Digimon World DS Flarerizamon digivolves from ToyAgumon. Digimon Dawn/Dusk Flarerizamon digivolves from Candlemon. Attacks * Flame Tower (Fire Tower): Releases an enormous pillar of flames that traps his enemy. * Flame Hit: Shoots out continuous high temperature flame bullets. * Blaze Buster: Breaths the fire of his own body to throw a single group of several flames with destructive power. * Raging Inferno: Summons spontaneous flames that appear all of a sudden near his enemies. Variations / Subspecies * DarkLizardmon Flymon Flymon is a Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. He can generate a high-pitched sound from his wings. Digimon Adventure A Flymon attacked six of the DigiDestined while they were looking for Sora and Biyomon. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Gomamon were unable to defeat them. They were defeated by the unannounced arrival of Birdramon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Flymon was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. He evaded attacks from Flamedramon and Halsemon and emitted a deafening sound long enough for him to snatch Patamon and bring him to the Digimon Emperor and MetalGreymon (under the control of the Dark Spiral). The Digimon Emperor's plan was to place a Dark Spiral on Patamon so that he could control him as he did with Agumon. That plan was ruined when Garurumon arrived in time to rescue Patamon and destroy the Dark Ring on Flymon at the same time. Later on, a bunch of Flymon under the control of Arukenimon's flute at the Giga House were fought back. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a swarm of Flymon was in Russia. It took the combined powers of Aquilamon, Garudamon, Unimon, Snimon and Kuwagamon to take them down and send them back to the Digital World. A Flymon was among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier He makes a small appearance in episode 4, flying and obscuring the light of a sun's rays. Digimon Data Squad When Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon encountered Kunemon, it cocooned itself so it can digivolve without interference. Once fully digivolved, Flymon hindered Yoshino & Sunflowermon with its poison powder attack so they couldn't stop his rampage. In the end, Marcus Damon and GeoGreymon had defeat Flymon and DATS sent his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World. V-Tamer Two Flymon were chasing a girl named Rei Saiba and Ninjamon and ended up meeting their demise at the hands of Zeromaru. Later Zero used one if their stingers to stun an Okuwamon that worked for Daemon. Digimon World 2 Flymon digivolves from Dokunemon and digivolves to Okuwamon. Attacks * Brown Stingers (Deadly Sting): Launches stingers from his abdomen. * Poison Powder: Releases a poisonous dust from his wings that depower digimon affected by it. * Flying Arm/Fly Attack Frigimon Frigimon is an Icy Digimon in the form of a "snowbear". His Japanese name Yukidarumon comes from "yukidaru'''ma", the Japanese word for snowman. Contrary to his cold appearance, he is warm-hearted and is gentle in nature. Frigimon hates to fight against those he likes, and Digimon who make friends with him will find their hearts warm, too. Digimon Adventure Frigimon was first seen under the control of one of Devimon's Black Gear until Agumon destroyed it. He later helped him and Tai find Matt and Gabumon and helped Greymon and Garurumon defeat a Mojyamon which was also under the control of the Black Gear and freed it. Frigimon later appeared during the Dark Masters saga, along with Meramon and joined the small army Mimi and Joe had formed. He also participated in the final battle against Piedmon. Another Frigimon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's Diner. Digimon Adventure 02 A plethora of Frigimon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a frozen region of the Digital World. They were taken down by Flamedramon as Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire from the air. One Frigimon is a partner to an American DigiDestined named Steve and multiple Frigimon were partners to the DigiDestined in Siberia. A Frigimon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier Some Frigimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Savers A female Frigimon discovered a younger Ikuto Noguchi in the forest and became his foster mother. While raising him, she was approached by Mercurimon and the Gotsumon that worked for him when Mercurimon wanted to take Ikuto in. Frigimon went out to get the cure from the medicine the humans left behind when Ikuto fell ill. After that, Mercurimon took Ikuto into his custody. It is later revealed that Akihiro Kurata, DATS' ally, was the person in command of the people who used Gizmon to kill her when she tried to protect Ikuto. Digimon World 2 Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into Monzaemon. '''Attacks * Subzero Ice Punch (絶対零度パンチ Absolute Zero Punch): Freezes his opponents with his punch. * Snowball Fight (雪合戦 Snow Battle): Shoots snowballs at his foes. Variations / Subspecies * Chuchidarumon / Rockmon Fugamon Fugamon is a Champion Level Oni Digimon that is a brown Ogremon with a tiger stripe outfit except his right armguard. His Japanese name Fuugamon comes from "fuu'ki", a Japanese word for god of wind, and "o'uga", the kana rendering of Ogre. Digimon Tamers When Rika and Renamon were fighting a Goblimon, Calumon went near the area and Goblimon digivolved to a Fugamon. He failed terribly when attacking Renamon, who destroyed him with her Diamond Storm Attack. Digimon World Fugamon is a wild Digimon found at Misty Trees. Attacks *'Evil Hurricane': Fires a mini-hurricane from his club. *'Heavy Stick' (Heavy Swing): Whacks enemies with his club. Variations / Subspecies * Ogremon / Hyogamon Gaogamon Gaogamon is a Beast Digimon. The etymology of his name is a combination of the Japanese onomatopoeias "Gao" and "Ga," which are used to describe the sound of a growl. The "Ga" in Gaogamon thematically ties him to Garurumon, who also has a growling onomatopoeia in his name. Despite being similar to a wolf, Gaogamon is most likely based on the Alaskan Husky, Malamute, or Akita Inu. The claws that Gaomon possessed grew bigger, whilst the boxing gloves that protected the claws matured as well. He moves on four legs, which are tough enough for him to attack enemies whilst standing up bear-like on the spot. The ends of what appears to be a scarf are actually similar to appendages and can be used to grasp and ensnare his enemies. Digimon Savers Digimon Next Gaomon first digivolved to Gaogamon to help GeoGreymon fight Meramon. Digimon World DS Gaogamon digivolves from Gaomon, and can digivolve further into MachGaogamon depending on its stats. Attacks * Spiral Blow: Shoots a tornado from his mouth. * Dash Double Claw: Dashes towards the opponent and slashes with his claws in an "X" pattern. * Gaoga Hound: Grips the opponent with a bite. Attacks in Digimon Savers: Another Mission *'Double Claw': Attacks with his claws. *'Dash Claw': A stronger version of Double Claw. *'Super Dash Double Claw': The stongest version of Double Claw. Gargomon Gargomon is a Beast Man Digimon skilled at hunting. Known as Galgomon in the Japanese version, his Japanese name originates from galgo which is a type of dog similar to a greyhound. His English name is a misspelling of this. He is a skilled hunter and accurately captures his enemies with his jumping ability and quick movement that contradicts the eyes he is seen with. He always has a cheerful personality but when he gets angry, he can't seem to calm down. His favorite jeans, "D-VI'S503xx", are a special hitch brand. Digimon Adventure 02 Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Terriermon Digivolved to Gargomon to fight and defeat an Ebidramon that emerged in the Real World where Henry was. Digital Monsters: D-Project Gargomon digivolves from Terriermon, and can digivolve further into BlackRapidmon or Rapidmon. Digimon World DS Gargomon digivolves from Terriermon, and can digivolve further into Rapidmon, BlackRapidmon, or Prairiemon depending on its stats (For Paririemon, the player must have the Digi-Egg of Kindness). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gargomon digivolves from Terriermon, and further digivovles into Rapidmon depending on its stats. Attacks * Gargo Pellets/Laser (Gatling Arm): Fires bullets or laser beams from the Gattling Guns on his arms. * Bunny Pummel (Dum Dum Upper): Uses his Gattling Guns as smashing weapons. Variations / Subspecies * BlackGargomon Garurumon Garurumon is a large, wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur (white on the under-parts) and dark blue stripes, and a very curly tail. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Appeared several times but not as a main character, Later He was the Main Charater in Digimon World Tour. Digimon Savers When an Elecmon appeared in the real world, the DATS team pursued it in order to end the havoc it was causing. When they finally caught up to it, it Digivolved into a black viral Garurumon, prompting Yoshino and Tohma to Digivolve their own partners into Sunflowmon and Gaogamon. However, Masaru's interference granted the offending Digimon a chance to take out the two Champions and escape. Masaru chased the Garurumon out of pride, having argued earlier with his partner, Agumon, and caught up to him, only to not stand a chance. Only when Agumon arrived to help him did the two make amends, and Garurumon was reverted to a Digi-Egg thanks to GeoGreymon. Digimon Next A Garurumon was fighting an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Penguinmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon, SkullGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Garurumon is found in freezeland just before you enter Misty Trees. He has 4000-4500 HP Digimon World 2 Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to WereGarurumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garurumon is the last opponent in Igloo City's Battle Arena after you beat Stingmon. He is a Blue Card. Digital Monsters: D-Project Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Cerberumon or WereGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 In the game, he's a playable character. Digimon World DS Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon depending on its stats. Attacks *'Howling Blaster' (Fox Fire): A blast of blue ice. * Slamming Attack (Body Blow): Energizes the feather-like hairs on his back, and leaps into a rapid spin, rushing into his opponent. * Subzero Ice Fang (Freeze Fang): A freezing bite. * Wolf Cry: Sends out a sonic howl. * Ice Wall: Creates a wall of ice. * Garuru Thrust Variations / Subspecies * BlackGarurumon / Gururumon * Garurumon X Gatomon Gatomon is a curious and mischievous Exalted Beast Digimon. She is known as Tailmon in the Japanese version. Gatomon's cute look covers her talents as a fighter. She looks similar to a white Egyptian kitten with enormous green and red claws and a tail that is two times her size. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Michi E No Shinka Armor Gatomon became Butterflymon to fight Pukumon when Kari ended up with Cody's D-Terminal. Digimon Frontier Multiple Gatomon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. One was accompanying a Wizardmon on the first visit. Perhaps as a homage to the original Gatomon and late friend. Digimon Next A bunch of Gatomon worked with an Angewomon at Paradise Hot Springs. Digimon World 2 Gatomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon. Digimon World 3 A Gatomon appears at the Inns to heal your Digimon. Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 Gatomon appears in this game reversion with Kari, she digivolves into Ophanimon. Digimon World DS Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can digivolve further into Angewomon or LadyDevimon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gatomon digivolves from Salamon, and can further digivolve into Angewomon. In Dawn, she also serves as the main character's helper digimon in their Digi-Home and Farms, but is absent from this in Dusk, as Phascomon takes this role. Attacks * Lightning Paw (Cat Punch): She moves as fast as lightning while punching her enemy. * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): An attack that can confuse and/or paralyze her foe. * Lightning Kick (Cat Kick): She moves as fast as lightning while flip-kicking her enemy. * Earth Shaker: Throw attack * Tackle Punch: Dash Attack * Cat Tail * Cat Laser Variations / Subspecies * BlackGatomon / Mikemon / Gatomon (Rookie) * Gatomon X Gawappamon Gawappamon is a Cyborg Digimon whose name either comes from a Gawappa (a type of kappa), or is the mix of three names for a Kappa: Ga'taro, Ka'wa'ko, and Ka'ppa itself. His data is mixed with that of a music player's, this is shown by the way you can put CDs on the plate of its head, and listen to music with the seaweed headphones. Digimon Savers Digimon World DS Gawappamon digivolves from Kamemon. Attacks * DJ Shooter: Shoots many CDs from his head. * Rubber Fist: His arm becomes elastic and reaches out to deliver a devastating punch to his enemies. * Confuse Dance: Baffles the opponent with profoundly mysterious dances. Gekomon Gekomon is a Champion Level Amphibian Digimon. Said to be the result of data from a famous piece of music, Gekomon have an interest in anything musical. The horn around his neck and the three holes on the tip of his tongue can make music that can influence the feelings of others. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Gekomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gekomon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. One ended up in IceDevimon's collection. A village of them was enslaved by Orochimon until some of the Tamers freed them. When Calumon met and was chased by a Dogmon, a Gekomon and an Otamamon watched it. Runaway Locomon A Gekomon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Frontier A drunken Gekomon worked at the Fortune Teller Village. Some of them were at the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. One had its Fractal Code absorbed by IceDevimon. Digimon Savers Ten years before the events of the series, Hiroshi Yushima and Kamemon fought and defeated some Gekomon in the Real World whom were riding a roller coaster. A Gekomon was among the many Digimon seen in the Holy Capital's arena. A Gekomon was seen in a glass stasis tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. V-Tamer In one of Starmon's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to beat a Gekomon in a singing contest, where Zeromaru won. Digimon World Gekomon are wild Digimon found in Geko Swamp. In Shogungekomon's house there severl gekomons. One joins the Battle Arena which Greymon sets up when defeated. Digimon World 2 Gekomon can digivolve from Otamamon and digivolve to ShogunGekomon. Digimon World 3 There are wild Gekomon. Digimon World 4 Gekomon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Gekomon digivolves from Otamamon, and can digivolve to Whamon. Gekomon also appears in Packet Swamp Three Gekomon appear as ShogunGekomon's minions that the player fights. Attacks * Crash Symphony: Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations * Noisy Echo * Tongue Attack: Whips the enemy with his tongue. * Symphony Crusher: Shoots a wave of sound from his horn. GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. He is the subspecies of Greymon. His name originates from the English geo'''logical, having to do with the study of the earth and '''grey is a misspelling of great. His appearance is similar to the original Greymon, but has spikes on the sides of his helmet, different markings, has a tensed-up look, and spikes on his arms, with an improved muscle design, including a more defined chest, which lacks the blue stripes of Greymon. Digimon Savers Digimon Next In a battle against Tankdramon, Tsurugi Tatsuno's Agumon became GeoGreymon for the first time to fight and defeat him. Digimon World DS GeoGreymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve further into RiseGreymon depending on its stats. Attacks * Mega Flame: A stream of flames are spewed forth from his mouth. * Mega Burst: A blast of powerful energy is forcefully ejected from his mouth. * Horn Impulse: A powerful, high-speed smash with his horn. Attacks in Digimon Savers: Another Mission *'Mega Shot': A shockwave attack from his mouth. *'Mega Roar': A battle cry shockwave attack. *'Mega Volcano': A stronger version of Agumon's Baby Volcano. Variations / Subspecies * Greymon Geremon Geremon is a Champion Level Mollusk Digimon that looks like Numemon except it is yellow with brown spots. Its name comes from "gere'''tsu", the Japanese word for vulgar. It is said that Geremon is very violent. Digimon World Geremon appears as a wild Digimon at Factorial Town and Trash Mountain. '''Attacks * Dirty Puddle * Hyper Stink (Hyper Smell) * Polka Dots Variations / Subspecies * Numemon / GoldNumemon Gesomon Gesomon is a Champion Level Mollusk Digimon looking like a squid. The name "Gesomon" is derived from a Japanese sushi-making term for squid legs. Gesomon essentially looks like a white giant squid. However, His mouth is shaped like that of a lizard rather than a true squid. Not very large, but deep, it opens right under his body. Several bone-like structures jut right above it in a half circle. This mouth has only three teeth on the bottom jaw, but many on the upper jaw. There are black markings and cybernetic-looking pieces of ring pipe where his "face" would normally be. He has ten tentacles, eight of which are short and seem to lack suckers. Two other tentacles are much longer, equaling his entire body in length. They end in vaguely hand-like structures with red suckers in the palm and three black claws each several feet long. Gesomon is amphibious and can swim at great speed underwater. He also can shoot ink, likely as one of his attacks, although the precise effects are unknown. Gesomon is dubbed as the "White Demon of the Sea". Digimon Adventure A Gesomon attacked the kids shortly after they returned from the Digital World. He was a servant of Myotismon. Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon in order to fight and destroy him. Many people watched this fight. Digimon Adventure 02 Two Gesomon were seen during the Post-Christmas Invasion. The first was seen in a newsflash at the very beginning, attacking a ship with an Ebidramon. Later, when Joe, Cody and their partners travelled to Australia, a Gesomon, an Ebidramon, and a Shellmon attacked Derek, a local DigiDestined. All three champions were driven off by the references to them as seafood by Zudomon, Coelamon and Submarimon. Upon Scorpiomon's defeat, they were herded by the other Australian Digi-Destined and sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers When Vikaralamon caused a rip in the sky in which many digimon silhouettes were visible, a Gesomon was amongst them. Digimon Frontier A Gesomon smaller than those seen in previous seasons was amongst the Digimon whose Fractal Codes IceDevimon had absorbed, as told by Bokomon. V-Tamer When Zeromaru and Taichi went to retrieve the Water Tag, they had to defeat Lord MarineDevimon's two minions, one of which was a Gesomon. Digimon World 2 Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can further digivolve to MarineDevimon or WaruSeadramon depending on its DP. Attacks * Coral Crusher (Devil Bashing): Beats his victims repeatedly with his tentacles. * Deadly Shade * Knight's Dome (Squire Dome): Creates a wall of water, which radiates outward in a circle. * Evil Punch: Attack found in the videogames. * Elastic Arms: This attack only appears in the English dub. It doesn't seem to have a distinct effect from Gesomon's Coral Crusher. The English dub often confused duplicated attack names. It is not impossible the same attack received two different English names. Variations / Subspecies * Gesomon X GinRyumon GinRyumon is a Beast Dragon Digimon, the Champion stage of the OwRyumon line. His Japanese name GinRyuumon comes from "Gin'shou", the Silver General chess piece in Shogi, and "'ryuu", the Japanese of dragon. The whole body of GinRyumon is covered in Japanese-style armor. His body is lighter than it looks, and can drift through the sky elegantly while prrying enemy attacks with his hard and smooth armor. He had insight into enemy movements and is able to proudly parry attacks. Because of his old fashioned interface, it is presumed that he is a digivolution of a Prototype Digimon. He has yet to appear in any media other than the Pendulum X and the card game. Attacks * Armor Piercing Blade (徹甲刃): Fires a spear of iron from his mouth at the enemy. * Battle Rod Break (棒陣破):His tail lights up and he hits the enemy with a strong iron tail. Gizmon AT Gizmon AT is said to be the Champion form of Gizmon. Its name is likely derived from the IBM Personal Computer/AT. Gizmon AT has no arms and legs, and simply floats through the air, and it has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to several cables at the base of its body. Digimon Savers Kurata developed the Gizmon AT variety, which were stronger and more durable than the original Gizmon. Its first on-screen activity was to wound SaberLeomon so that he could more easily be stopped by DATS. Kurata then used it against Mercurimon, and managed to Digivolve it into Gizmon XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Masaru Daimon and his comrades. Attacks * AT Laser: Releases a red laser from its eyeball. It can dissolve its enemy's composition data. * AT Hacking * Gizmon AT can manipulate the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. * Gizmon AT can manipulate the tentacles on the base of its body and shock its opponents. Gladimon Gladimon is a Champion level Warrior Digimon. His name comes from gladiator or "gladius", the Latin for sword. Gladimon fights at the frontier. His dream is to be a knight. Attacks * Wheel Dash * Sword Dancer: Spins around like a top using its swords to cut anything in its way. GoldVeedramon See: 'List of Armor Digimon (Part 1)'' Golemon At first Golemon was mistakenly given the dub name Rockmon, which was already used by another Digimon. It is because the Japanese name of Rockmon is Golemon(PS), while the one for Golemon is Golemon(WS). Golemon is a mindless Digimon made almost entirely out of stone'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Golemon. Made almost entirely of stone. His special attack, Sulfur Plume, is a blast of volcanic gas that turns his enemies to ashes.. Born unexpectedly from the investigating of ancient, prohibited magic lore. It exists only to follow its creator's command. The spell that brought it to life, "yaku" "juu" "kyou" (epidemic, curse, evil), is carved on its back. This incantation, by fending for itself by producing from itself a hot gas, could well be self-aware and capable of looking after its own interests. Digimon Adventure 02 While an artificial being created from a Control Spire by Arukenimon, this Golemon is much like its real counterpart in being determined to fulfill its creator's command. While in the process of its creation, its birth was seen by Palmon but she was knocked out before she could tell anyone and then proceeded to attempt to destroy the nearby dam, which would flood a village. The DigiDestined had a hard time stopping Golemon, with Davis seeing they may have no choice but to destroy it. However, Cody and Yolei were disgusted by the idea, thinking it made them no better than Ken, but when Palmon came to, as Stingmon attacked Golemon, she told them the truth about Golemon. When Yolei came to terms with her feelings about Ken, her D-3 began to glow, giving Hawkmon the power to Digivolve to Aquilamon, who helped Stingmon destroy the unliving Golemon. Digimon Frontier The Golemon are creatures Grumblemon creates to do his bidding. The first appeared after Gigasmon was defeated by KendoGarurumon, only to be destroyed by Shamanmon when he was possessed by the power of BurningGreymon. Grumblemon later summoned a mass of Golemon after him and Arbormon pursued the DigiDestined to an underwater cave where the DigiDestined had encountered Whamon. This army of Golemon was quickly defeated however by the DigiDestined. Digimon Next During a Net Battle, a boy uses his Golemon against another boy's Tyrannomon. Attacks * Crimson Curse: Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back. * Sulphure Plume: Shoots volcanic ashes out of its mouth. * Rock Punch (Golem Punch) * Rock Ball Gorillamon Gorillamon is a Champion Level Beast Digimon with a cannon for a lower right arm. Its Japanese name is Gorimon. Digimon Adventure A Gorillamon was seen climbing the Empire State Building, a homage to King Kong. It was witnessed by an American boy named Michael, who then became a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02 Gorillamon officially appeared as a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral. He blasted Digitamamon away and fought Michael's Betamon underwater in the form of Seadramon. In the battle, it was thrown out of the water and Togemon then finished the job by destroying the Dark Spiral with her Light-Speed Jabbing attack. The DigiDestined thought it was a new kind of Dark Spiral, but it wasn't. Another Gorillamon was seen as the partner of a Vietnamese DigiDestined named Dien, who also appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gorillamon was the enemy of Terriermon in a videogame of Henry, where it was defeated when Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon. When Terriermon became Henry's partner, Gorillamon appeared in the Real World for revenge. Takato and Guilmon tried their best to fight him before Henry used the Training Grips modify card on him. When Gorillamon tried another Energy Cannon on them, Terriermon aimed his Bunny Blast into his cannon thus destroying him. Henry told Terriermon not to absorb its data and to let it go back to the Digital World. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by SaberLeomon to the Gotsumon that worked for Merukimon, a Gorillamon was among the victims of the humans who were deleting Digimon. Attacks * Energy Cannon: Shoot his right arm cannon at his enemies. * Power Lifter (Power Attack): Knocks his enemies out with his left hand. * Tarzan Yell: Lets out a great yell while pounding his chest. Greymon Greymon X Grizzlymon Grizzlymon is an Animal Digimon that resembles a bear. His name comes from Grizzly Bear. He is known as Grizzmon in Japan and by Bandai America. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Digimon World 3 Grizzlymon digivolves from Bearmon, and can digivolve into GrapLeomon. Digimon World DS Grizzlymon digivolves from Bearmon, and can digivolve into ShadowWereGarurumon. Grizzlymon also appears in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World: Dusk and Dawn Grizzlymon digivolves from Kumamon (Bearmon), and can digivolve into Monzaemon or Pandamon. Attacks *'Crescent Moon' (Crescent Dong): The symbol on his forehead glows and he attacks with a moon shaped beam. *'Maul Attack' Bites enemies with sharp teeth. Growlmon Growlmon is a Dinosaur Digimon. He is known as Growmon in the Japanese version. His name comes from the English word growl. Growlmon and his Ultimate form WarGrowlmon are normally virus-attribute and red in colour. But some rare ones are data-attribute, orange in colour and of the Virus Busters family. Digimon Tamers Digital Monsters: D-Project Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Digimon World 3 Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Digimon World DS Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Growlmon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Attacks * Pyro Blaster (Exhaust Flame): Shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. * Dragon Slash (Plasma Blade): Charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes enemies with them. * Dino Kick: Growlmon does a jumping kick attack. * Howling Variations / Subspecies * BlackGrowlmon / Growlmon (Orange/Data) * Growlmon X Guardromon As an android, Guardromon is a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice and protects the computer network. However, he tends to be rather foppish and frequently unlucky in his endeavors. When combined with the "Net Keeper", Giromon, he has the defensive efficiency of an iron wall. There are times when evil hackers utilize it to protect them. His name is sometimes spelled as Gardromon. Guardromon's armored body is made of solid iron. He also has rocket jets mounted on his back. Digimon Adventure The Guardromon were shown in a flashback with a bunch of Mekanorimon led by Dark Masters leader Piedmon when raiding a building that the Digi-Eggs of the 8 DigiDestined Digimon were held in, but a younger Gennai made off with them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Guardromon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in Full Metal City. One blew up the Digi-Port to the Real World before Kari Kamiya and Gatomon could make it through. Later on during this event, a Guardromon shot down Nefertimon before Flamedramon and Pegasusmon deactivated them all. After Andromon fought the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring, he blew up the Control Spire, reactivated and reprogrammed the Guardromon. One Guardromon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Partner to Kazu Shioda, friend of Takato Matsuki, a main character. Runaway Locomon Guardromon had an important role here by pushing a train car to catch up with Locomon. When Locomon Digivolved to GranLocomon, the Parasimon began invading and Guardromon destroyed a few of them with his Guardian Barrage. Digimon Next Some Guardromon work with Andromon's resistance group in Light City. Digimon World Guardromon is an enemy located in Factorial Town. Digimon World 2 Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further into Vademon, Garbagemon or Datamon. Digimon World 3 Guardromon appears as a save point in the game. He also appears as enemy Digimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Guardromon is a Champion level Darkness deck Digimon card. Digimon World DS Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further to Andromon or Kenkimon depending on its stats (for Kenkimon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Friendship). Guardromon is also found at Training Peak. Attacks * Guardian Barrage/Grenade Destroyer/Protect Grenade (Destruction Grenade): He fires literally whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in his forearms. * Warning Laser: shoots red lasers from his eyes. * Red Alert: Self-destructs itself. Gururumon Gururumon is a large, wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur (white on the under-parts) and dark blue stripes, and a very curly tail who greatly resembles Garurumon but has a different stripe pattern and black claws. Gururumon is a fierce beast that tends to lurk within the darkness; it is not evil, however, and is in fact a Vaccine-type. Its name comes from "gururu" which is the sound of a growl. Digimon World Gururumon is a wild Digimon that can be found in Mount Infinity, Great Canyon and Freezeland. Digimon World 2 Gururumon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gururumon is a Champion level Darkness card. Attacks * Chaos Blaster (Chaos Fire): Fires a blast from its mouth. * Animal Bite (Killer Bite): Bites enemy. * Gururu Thrust * Dark Moonsault Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Anti-Toxic Variations / Subspecies * Garurumon / BlackGarurumon Hookmon Hookmon is a Champion Level Mutant Digimon. He is a pirate who lost his left hand to a white Whamon and thus now has a multi-purpose hook for a hand. He also has a cannon for half of his left arm. Due to this profile, Hookmon is homage to Captain Ahab & Captain Hook. Digimon World 3 Hookmon is one form that Koemon (called Monmon) can digivolve into. The unique thing is, his suit colour is red, not blue like in the card picture. Digimon World DS Hookmon digivolves from PawnChessmon Black, and can digivolve into Meteormon. He also appears in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Captain Cannon: Attacks with his cannon arm. * Liquid Bullet: Shoots a watery bullet, does moderate damage. * Super Shooter: Shoots a flaming bullet from his gun arm, causing an explosion as it hits. * Wing Buster: Jumps or rushes at his opponent and slashes them with his hook, causing lots of damage to bird type digimon. * Bug Buster: Same as Wing Buster, but hurts bug type digimon more. * Big Buster: Same as the other two, and causes big damage to all Digimon. * Dino Buster ''': Gives major damage to dinosaur digimon Hyogamon Hyogamon is a Champion Level Icy Digimon that looks like Ogremon except that it has icy features. It is known as '''Hyougamon in Japan, which is a combination of the words "hyo" (Japanese for "ice") and "ouga" (the kana rendering of "ogre"), meaning that Hyogamon is a blue and icy oni. Digimon World Hyogamon is a wild Digimon found in Freezeland and Ice Sanctuary. Digimon World 2 Hyogamon digivolves from SnowGoburimon and can digivolve into WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Hyogamon is a Champion level Water deck card. Attacks * Snow Punch * Ice Cudgel (アイスこん棒 Ice Club): Pummels enemies with his ice club. * Throwing Ice (氷丸投げ Iceball Throw): Hurls giant icicles at his opponents. * Snow Barrier: Creates a wall of ice that rises suddenly from the ground to protect himself of long distance attacks. * Re-Initialize (Dope Cancel): Cures negative status modifications done to allies or foes such as Power Down Status Error and Freeze Status Error. Variations / Subspecies * Ogremon / Fugamon IceDevimon IceDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon. He is sadistic, delighting in the pain he deals on others. He is the frozen and recolored counterpart of Devimon. He's seen as a mass murderer/serial killer, relentlesly killing without mercy'Bokomon': IceDevimon One of the nastiest Digimon around. Don't expect any mercy from this cold hearted creature.. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Digimon World IceDevimon can be seen around the entrance of Freezeland during sunset and night. Digimon World 2 IceDevimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon Digital Card Battle IceDevimon is a Champion level Water deck card. Attacks * Frozen Claw (Frost Claw): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. * Avalanche Claw (Icy Shower): Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. * Tundra Freeze (Zero Freeze): Fires a freezing beam from his eyes. * Evil Wing (Razor Wing): Sililar to Devimon's attack. Variations / Subspecies * Devimon Icemon Icemon is a Champion Level Icy Digimon that has the appearance of Gotsumon, but is capable of ice attacks. Because few Gotsumon digivolve into Icemon, it is puzzling and not much is known. There is no obvious difference between it and Meteormon, although Icemon is a pale shade of blue, while Meteormon is off-white. Digimon World 2 Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve into Meteormon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Icemon is a Champion level Water deck card. Digimon World DS Icemon digivolves from Gotsumon. Icemon also appear in the Hard Mountains. Attacks * Iceball Bomb * Ice Block * Ice Strike * Defensive Ray Variations / Subspecies * Gotsumon / Meteormon Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon. His name is derived from the Japanese word "ikkaku", which means single-horn. He is a large, furry, walrus-like creature with a horn on his head and paws on each foot. His fur can withstand the coldest of lands. When he's not moving, his giant body is like a white gun platform. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Ikkakumon is one of the shadowed Digimon who Wanted Rika to Tamed him as a Partner, A Ikkakumon in a Deleted Scene of Episode 23, He was one of Digimon who Led by The Monkey Tauturnea named Apletmon\Makuramon, To Kidnap Calumon, But 3 of Them were Destroyed by Leomon and Absorb thier Data. Digimon Savers Ten years before the events of the series, a Gomamon emerged from the water and Digivolved into Ikkakumon where it attacked Suguru Daimon's group. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Gon the Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon after being appointed the new Net Ocean Protector by Lord Whamon. Digimon World 2 Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon and Penguinmon, and can digivolve to Whamon or Zudomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Ikkakumon is a Champion level Water deck card. Digimon World DS Ikkakumon digivolves from Gomamon, and can digivolve to Zudomon. Ikkakumon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Harpoon Torpedo (Harpoon Vulcan): Shoots out several horned-shaped rockets from his horn, each one opening and revealing a small torpedo inside. * Icicle Coat: Thin icicles sprout from Ikkakumon's body, freezing enemies around him. * Belly Flop: Jumps in the air and falls on enemies with his belly. * Horn Attack: Attacks with his horn. * Heat Top: His horn becomes very hot and he strikes opponents with it. JungleMojyamon JungleMojyamon is a Champion level Rare Animal Digimon that looks like Mojyamon except for his brown-colored hair. For many years he was simply known as J-Mojyamon until the release of Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk. He is also known as J-Mojamon in Japan. As Mojyamon is the yeti of the Digital World, JungleMojyamon is its sasquatch. JungleMojyamon lives in the warm forests and eats "orange bananas". Digimon World JungleMojyamon is a wild Digimon found at Tropical Jungle and Mangrove Region. Digimon World 2 JungleMojyamon digivolves from Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Meteormon. Digimon Digital Card Battle JungleMojyamon is a Champion leve Nature deck card. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk JungleMoyjamon digivolves from Gabumon. Attacks * Jungle Punch: A wild power-punch. * Jungle Bone: Throw a big bone like a boomerang. Similar to Mojyamon's bone boomerang attack. * Jungle Headbutt (Jungle Head) * Parameter Patch (Neutralize) * Jungle Kick Variations / Subspecies * Mojyamon References Category:Digimon by level